The present invention relates to a scanning system having a print function and an original scanning function, its control method, and a storage medium.
Conventionally, a flatbed scanner device having an image scanning function has prevailed as a personal computer peripheral device. Recently, a scanner device that uses a sheet scanning scheme has been developed. Furthermore, a new device obtained by improving an ink-jet printer device to implement a scanning function has been developed. This printer device mounts a detachable scanner cartridge in place of a detachable ink-jet cartridge to implement the scanning function.
Each of such scanner devices is controlled by a scanner driver, which is dedicated to that scanner device and installed in a personal computer, so as to scan an image.
However, in the conventional scanner device, after the user starts a scanner driver dedicated to that scanner driver on a personal computer, prepares for an original, and operates the scanner driver, the original image can be scanned. Hence, operations for scanning an image required for the user are very troublesome.
In order to solve this problem, the user interfaces in the scanner devices are improving day by day. For example, in the flatbed scanner device, a hardware switch for starting the scanner driver is provided to the scanner device main body. When this switch is pressed after an original is prepared, the scanner driver is started.
On the other hand, the sheet scanning type scanner device has an original sensor (switch). When an original is inserted, the sensor detects the original, and the scanner driver is started in response to that detection.
However, in the device which is obtained by improving an ink-jet printer device to implement the scanning function, and is mentioned last in the prior art above, it is hard to improve its user interface in terms of its arrangement, and in order to use that device as a scanner device, the user must:
(1) replace the ink-jet cartridge by the scanner cartridge;
(2) start the scanner driver on the personal computer;
(3) prepare for an original; and
(4) operate the scanner driver to scan an original image.
In this manner, operations for scanning an image, required for the user are very cumbersome.